


Don’t fucking smile and say you love me

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Abuse, Hard fuck, Hurt hurt and more hurt, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, TheKingdomofShipping, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Instead of pulling a hostage situation on Senku, Tsukasa kidnaps him instead. What becomes of this new relationship? Something terrible on the tongue.(Trigger Warning: Read the tags!!!)





	Don’t fucking smile and say you love me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [别他妈的微笑着说爱我](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069755) by [lengduyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengduyou/pseuds/lengduyou)

Senku was near exhaustion. It didn’t matter what he did, what he said, how much he pleads, Tsukasa just didn’t let up. His body shakes with a dry orgasm. His body is slack against the pelted bedding under him. His mind runs hot and rapid. Tsukasa has been rutting into him ruthlessly for hours. Like he couldn’t get enough. They both pant like feral animals after a hunt. Senku feels cum leaking out of him, it was all over his thighs and lower body. The lingering taste of Tsukasa is on his tongue. His body, his tongue, his cock. Senku really was no match for this man. There was no fighting him. No question. 

Tsukasa pulls out and Senku tries to melt into the pelts under him. His eyes travel to find his master, who is staring him down. Senku could tell he wasn’t satisfied. He was greedy, and wanted to drink all of Senku up until he couldn’t feel anymore, or rather, couldn’t _think_ anymore. 

A man of science reduced to a pitiful cum dumpster, enslaved by the leader of an empire of what he’d love to refer as cave people. Sticking to primitive ways. That being such, Senku knew they all heard him being wrecked and ravaged and withered down by their leader. They appraised the long haired man for it. Saying that he was sticking it to science. Showing him what he’s really good for in this world since he didn’t have muscles. One thing Senku thanked him for ,though, was something akin to loyalty. Or perhaps just possession. Senku was to never be touched by anyone but him. 

The albino shakily sits up, limbs aching, and can’t help but groan at all of the perverse sensations he was having. It all muddled up in his head. Tsukasa runs a hand through those fallen white and green locks of hair. Senku hates it, but he leans into that rigid hand. 

“You did so well,” Tsukasa’s ran his hand down to hold the smaller’s cheek, forcing him to look up and into his eyes. Senku let’s it happen. The kiss is meaningless to him. Everything that’s happened in the past month is meaningless to him. 

Tsukasa has him stood in the hot spring. He washes away all of the dirt and sweat from his body for him. Senku never got time to himself. Never got time to think. Senku looks at his ever wavering reflection. Bites and bruises littered his body, and it wasn’t hard to see it in the rippling Senku looking back at him. The lion has made his mark all over him. Made him his and only his. Tsukasa was a good guy and a murderer and his rapist. 

Or in Tsukasa’s delusion: his Owner. 

He pulls Senku down and close to him. Embracing him with the tenderness of a fake lover. A fake friend. He nips at the lithe man’s ear and laughs low into it. “The celebration is tomorrow, would you like to go?”

Yes. Yes. _Please._ Senku thinks. He has barely seen anyone for months now. Just Tsukasa and some of his trusted Empire members. Just his own reflection staring back with wide eyes and tainted skin. 

“I want you right beside me the whole time, Senku, in celebration of our ever growing empire.” The “our” is meaningless too. Just like this meaningless mindset to abandon science- abandon all reason. Even though they used things like soap. There was no reasoning with a hardcore idealist. Someone that thought they could easily play god with no repercussions. 

Still, Senku leans back into him. Feels a false safety against his chest. Their heartbeats are steady. It’s not easy for Senku to say, and if he had the guts to he would say it sassy. But all that comes out is a meek, “yes sir.”

-

The celebration is loud and enthusiastic. All the meat heads around them cheer and feast. They’re sat around a giant bon fire that fights the moon for light control. Senku has his hair fixed upwards again. For once he’s dressed in something well made. From the look and feel of it, it was made of lioness skin.  
Fitting to match Tsukasa in front of everyone. He was the leader of the pack, and he was his trophy wife. Obedient and quiet. Not looking anyone in the eyes. Tsukasa has him right by his side. There was no need for a leash but he has what he wants to call a collar on. It was uncomfortable and close to air restricting. If he stood too still he felt his pulse stroke against it. Senku doesn’t have much to say. The party had already worn his tongues fighting spirit. And despite everyone there, he was alone. 

Tsukasa doesn’t say much, but it looks like he’s having fun. Senku looks at the meat at the end of his bone. He didn’t want to eat. He wanted to starve until his skin would shrink enough to slip out of these clothes with no one noticing. To slip away from this place where he could be free to do what he loves again. But this food smells good. 

The boar meat was sub par. It needed salt, but he doesn’t want to ask for it. Honestly he should just be able to get it himself. But no. He was the trophy wife who sat politely and never lifted a finger. Almost everyone knew he was a cock sleeve to their primate ruler too. That’s what heats up his cheeks in the moment. It seemed everything else but the fire was making him hot lately. 

The fire’s flame was nothing after being driven to madness for hours on end. Tsukasa was an insatiable inferno. He burns through Senku’s very being. Forcing his way into him and his mind. Senku doesn’t even notice Tsukasa leaning over to whisper to him. 

“Senku, where are you?” 

He’s started for the first time in awhile. He jumps back from Tsukasa, annoyed expression ready to come out and fight. Before he can speak, nothing but a half choked breath comes out. Tsukasa likes this, and Senku wants to tear his face off for it. Tsukasa gets close again and Senku prepares himself for some sort of assault, sexual or otherwise. It never comes. Tsukasa is low laughing in his ear. Senku’s eyes dart around. Some people are staring, wondering if they’ll get a show. Some of them look away in politeness and others can’t seem to care less. 

“What’s so funny?” His snarky voice comes out by accident but he’s not in trouble for it this time.

“You’re hard.”

All the blood drains from his face as he realizes that he is, indeed, hard. It was from thinking about earlier, he just knew it. He doesn’t want to fuck. Not again. Definitely not in front of all these people. He looks up to meet Tsukasa’s eyes. The larger man seems so shocked at Senku’s terrified expression.

“Don’t worry dove, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

There it was again. That false security. Senku let’s himself bathe in it. There wasn’t much else he could do these days except have Tsukasa on his mind. Always waiting for him. Terrified to make a wrong move. And soon he had learned to accept the small acts of kindness his abuser bestowed upon him. He leans closer to Tsukasa as the night goes on. 

Tsukasa wasn’t a lightweight, and he didn’t let himself drink too much. But tonight, with Senku by his side he let’s himself relax. Have one after the other after the other. Senku only had a single cup of wine. They’re in Tsukasa’s room. Senku is on top of him. Tsukasa’s face is tinted red with the lull of alcohol. 

“I love you,” he caresses that pale skin that he’s claimed over and over. 

Senku looks at him and finds his lips slightly curving up. “What are you saying?” 

“I mean it, I love you.” 

“Love is irrational.” Senku pushes off the lion robe to expose hard muscle mixed with pudge from eating. He knows where this is going. He’s done this a thousand times. Tsukasa was playing nice so he would fuck him like they were lovers or something. The “love” embarrassed him. It was new. 

Tsukasa shakes his head, “when will you ever realize rationality is different for everyone.”

“Forget about me Tsukasa, I’m not what you want,” he was already working his way down the emperors body. 

“You’re everything I want.” A rough hand meets soft, platinum locks. 

Those words cut deep inside Senku. Deeper than any stone could. Deeper than he had ever thought his heart to be. “Stop playing around, if you love me then why keep me locked up, if you love me then why do you force yourself on me against my will- ‘you’re everything I want’ doesn’t make any sense.” He wasn’t yelling, but he wasn’t being soft about this. Senku could live with Tsukasa hating him if that’s why he did all these things to him, but if he loved him how would he ever be able to cope? There’s no response as Senku stares straight down at Tsukasa’s abdomen. He waits for an answer. And waits. And waits. Peaking upwards he sees that this drunken lion has fallen dead asleep. Then he notices he’s been crying since the “I love you.” 

“You’ve never fallen asleep before me.” To make sure he doesn’t leave. Despite the aching want to get the hell out of here. To run as fast as he could until Tsukasa’s inevitable awakening, he let’s himself cry until he can’t. Fists balled in lion robes and head down. “I have to go Tsukasa, no matter how much my idiot gut is telling me to stay, I can’t keep living like this.” Science was the future. He started from scratch before, he could do it again. 

Senku gets off of their primitive bed. Before he leaves he presses a kiss to the lions head. He doesn’t know why it hurts so much, but he doesn’t care. The quiet of the village of animals is his guide. Everyone had gotten hammered, or at least everyone that was close enough to catch him. When he’s far enough away from his steady walking. Far enough where he prays no one is around, he sprints. He’s never been great at exercise, but he doesn’t stop running. The moon is full and watching over him. He finds safety in a small indent of a cliff. It wasn’t big enough to be a cave. But it was just enough to shelter him for the rest of the night. 

He’s used to going to bed exhausted. But on the cold bed of granite beneath him he suffers from twisted homesickness. Senku wakes up to the sun blaring against his eyes. Everything from last night assaults his memory. He grasps at the ground, sighs, and sits up. In front of him, what he had thought was a rock from his morning blur, was now very animate and familiar. He pushes himself up against the cave. It was cold and uncaring towards him. Just as the eyes that turned to stare at him. 

“Tsukasa,” a surprised breath. His heart rate picks up and he hears it in his ears. 

“I thought I could finally trust you.” He stands, “but now I see that you were waiting for any chance at all to leave me.”

Tsukasa makes his way to Senku, puts out his hand to touch him, and watches him flinch. He halts, his hand hovering just near Senku’s face. “I know you hate me, but there’s no reason for you to.”

The bigger his little empire got, the more Senku watched Tsukasa’s rationality fade. There was no way he could be serious. Perhaps he was just being willfully ignorant of the situation. 

“You trap me, imprison me, shelter me with nothing to do but be used for your perverted desires, and then say you love me without a second thought.” The scientist felt like his heart would beat straight from his chest. Terror has him trembling. He doesn’t like showing weakness to him. 

“I do love you Senku,” he’s caressing his face, and Senku can’t help but to tear up, “I don’t want you being tainted by the outside world or being touched by anyone else but me.” Senku is being pushed against the granite wall, the rough pattern digging into his back. 

“I just wanted to revive humanity and civilization, and you took that from me.” He grunts as the primate kisses and licks and bites up his neck. “Without anything to truly live for, I want to know what the point of living is.” Hot tears streak his face. A thumb is there to wipe them away. 

“Live for me and only me.” Tsukasa whispers to him. 

Senku swallows thick, “Tsukasa, I can’t.” 

“Then let me love you one last time,” the lion is selfish. He seeks to have the last taste of his prey. Senku yields to him, unable to resist him any longer. He doesn’t know when it became like this. When he started indulging in the ravishes Tsukasa bestowed upon him. When he started leaning close instead of away. When his heart started to race a little more when Tsukasa was around. His brain said it was fear, and he didn’t bother to think about the other answer. 

Tsukasa takes his time. After they brandish their skin to the cool air, he wastes no time to start savoring Senkus body. Bite marks and bruises are still dancing around pale white skin. There, he intends to add more. Senku holds onto him, trying not to let him know he doesn’t want to let go. His cock is pointing upwards. He moans low as Tsukasa strokes it, licking up his chest and across his nipples as he does so. His hole is used to Tsukasa, and it takes no effort to fully get it inside him. 

“Tsukasa,” Senku’s chewed nails dig into rough skin.

The taller has barely begun, but he finds it hard to hold back. To savor. To be slow and remember every detail. Not when Senku was acting like this. Not when this was the last time. 

“I love you,” a whisper into the heart of a scientist, “I love you,” Tsukasa says again and again while pounding into him. He lets Senku mark him with a death gripping bite to his shoulder. He doesn’t want anyone to hear it. Not even the creatures of dawn scattered through the forest. Blood is drawn and trickles down the primates chest. He looks down and sees white beading up on his preys head. 

“I’m gonna cum inside you,” he whispers again. Usually Senku would refuse. Reject the idea completely. Even when he had no choice he’d whine about it. Now he only tries to get closer to Tsukasa. Get more of him. He works himself on the others pulsating cock, letting it fill him up. His orgasm feels almost too quick, but the way it blissfully takes his caution and turns it into vulnerability has him crying again. 

Blood stains his chin as they are rutting against each other. Their thirsty red eyes meet. Tsukasa too, has hot tears running down his face. “I don’t want to let you go, the next time we meet won’t be like this... it’ll never be the same.” 

“I have to go,” Senku runs his thumb over the leather cracks of Tsukasa’s face, “this world your building is too far from everything I seek to create.”

“I love you.” Again. Tsukasa would say it a million times over if it meant Senku would stay with him. 

“Yes, I know.” Senku, despite being shaken from orgasm and clashing of emotions he despises, is the first to get up. He knew if he didn’t leave now, he wouldn’t be able to. If there was ever a bad time for second thoughts it was now. He dresses himself. Tsukasa watches him, taking him in. Senku looks to the light of day, “Goodbye Tsukasa.” There’s no goodbye kisses this time. There’s no lingering hand holding. There’s only the cave, Tsukasa, and the rigid mark marred by passion and grief imprinted in his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi!!! Second Dr.Stone fic. I feel like Senku and Tsukasa would have a very complicated relationship. It’s kind of tasty :p. I wanted this to be kind of short cause I don’t have the time to involve myself with a chapter fic. Although, I had some ideas while writing this about how that would play out and I like the idea enough to come back to it later! 
> 
> Update: there is now a dr.stone discord server for those of you who’d like to join ❤️ 
> 
> [Join the Dr. Stone shipping server: https://discord.gg/5JhmPFS](https://discord.gg/5JhmPFS)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fic. If you did please send some love ❤️ thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Another update I shoulda done a long time ago, a wonderful artist over on tumblr called Piamio did amazing fan art that takes my breath away every time i see it, so please go support them and their incredible art!
> 
> [SFW Art](https://piamio.tumblr.com/post/189717189931/fanart-for-a-tsukasenku-fic-that-s-more-about-if)
> 
> [NSFW Art](https://privatter.net/i/4322909)
> 
> Again they’re really awesome so send love their way 🙏🏻


End file.
